Dusk Episode 35
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 35 A few hours later Loki is on the porch, looking up at the sky, thinking. Rose (walking in): Loki, what do you have on your mind? Loki: Have you ever thought that you could have done something to change the future? Rose: Well, there was my husband. Loki: Right, sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind. Rose: Would you like to talk about it? Loki: No, not really. It happened a long time ago. Rose: Talking about my feelings helped me. Maybe it'll help you. Loki: Give me a moment to think. ???: Loki, I want you to do one thing for me. Loki (crying): Anything Father. ???: Carry out the family business, for me. (he dies in his arms) Loki: Dad! Dad, don't give up! Rose: Loki? Loki (crying): I said I don't want to talk about it. (he walks away) He goes to his father's grave and looks at it for a few minutes. Loki: I've failed you father. I couldn't fulfill your wish. God, what kind of monster am I? Rose (seeing this): Loki, you don't have to punish yourself. You didn't know what life had in store for you. Loki: That was the only promise I couldn't keep. Rose: What happened wasn't your fault. Loki: No, yours wasn't your fault. Your husband couldn't be saved, but what happened to my family was my fault. Rose: Tell me what happened. Loki: No, I can't. Rose: I'm your girlfriend, that's what I'm here for. Loki: Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about it! Rose: Fine, what am I even here for? Loki: Rose, I'm not trying to push you away. I need to solve this problem on my own. I'm sorry I snapped, it's a touchy subject. Rose: I just can't stand that I can't help you. Loki: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Rose: What are you going to do now? Loki: I need to get this off of my chest. I'm going to go to my father's farm, see how things are going. Rose: Let me go with you. Loki: Okay, but you let me do the talking. Rose: Fair enough. The two travel to the old farm, seeing some young people working on it. Loki: It's a lot more successful than I thought it would be. My father would be proud. Rose: Well, we came all this way, so I assume you want to talk to them. Loki: Yea, it shouldn't take long, though. Farmer (walking up to him): Can we help you two? Loki: I'm sorry to show up like this, I just haven't seen the farm in ages. Farmer: May I ask who you are? Loki: I'm Loki Regiono, my father built this place. Farmer: The original owner died in 1867, how are you his son? Loki: I left this place when I was turned in 1873. I promised my father this place wouldn't go to hell. I'm glad it didn't. Farmer: It's an honor to meet you, sir. Loki: No need to call me sir. I just wanted to know that my dad's legacy. Farmer: The farm's doing well, as you can see. Would you like to have some dinner here? Loki: Rose, it's up to you. Rose: Yea, it would be appreciated. Loki: Lead the way. They go to the shack where Loki lived for his childhood. The Father: So, it's been some time since you've been here, hasn't it? Loki: It's been a very long time. I worked on this farm until I was 28. The Father: Have any stories you could share? Loki: I have one from when I was 28. It was also the last time I was on this farm. Loki: Scott, Joel, it's time for dinner! Scott: Thanks bro, I'm starving. Loki: No problem, kid. Loki spots someone just outside of the farm. He walks toward the man. Loki: Can I help you? ???: You can, but are you willing? Loki: What are you talking about? ???: I'm just looking for a yes or no answer. Loki: Yes, I'll help you, if that's what you want. ???: Good, then could you come with me? My car seems to have some engine damage. Loki (walks up to the car and looks at the engine): I don't see anything wrong with it, how about starting the engine? ???: That won't be necessary. Loki (looking behind him) What? The man bites Loki on the neck and sucks starts to suck his blood. Loki gets the man off of him and throws him to the ground. Loki: Agh! You bastard. ???: What? Do you not want to help me anymore? Loki: You just bit me! ???: The only way for you to help is to join the Coalition and only vampires are allowed in. Loki: So, you need my help? You are recruiting people. ???: You guessed right. We are recruiting. Loki: Alright. ???: You'll help? Loki: Yes, I'll help you, but if I find out that this is bullshit, I will kill you. ???: It's a deal. Loki: Ever since then, I've been a vampire. The Father: That is an interesting story. It explains how you're the owner's son, though. Loki: I would love to stay and chat, but we need to head back to HQ. (he gets up and heads out) Take good care of the farm! The two leave the farm and go back to HQ. To be continued...